Optical zooming in camera entails the translational moving of a lens to magnify the image. In less capable cameras such as those typically included in wireless telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), the lenses do not move. To provide for a zoom-like function, digital zooming is used in which, for example, a portion of the image is cropped and the remaining image simply enlarged to fill the image screen. As understood herein, white digital zooming simulates the magnification yielded by optical zooming, it reduces image quality compared to optical zooming.